


Meet Me At Midnight

by Anonymous



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: FUCK, I don't know how to write this shit, M/M, Meh, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Midas normally wouldn’t let anyone into his room after midnight. Meowscles was an exception.SMUT / PWP / SHORT ONE SHOT
Relationships: Meowscles & Midas (Fortnite), Meowscles/Midas (Fortnite)
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Meet Me At Midnight

Midas normally wouldn’t let anyone into his room after midnight, especially when he had things to do the next day. Everyone knew that by now. All the agents in the base have had their fair share of experiences when it came to Midas and his curfew. They never go without a shield anymore. Meowscles was an exception. Meowscles held a different value to Midas than every other person that worked for him. Of course, he still valued his other employees, but none of them could reach the level of appreciation Meowscles was on. The feline could come and go as he pleased and Midas wouldn’t bat an eye.

That seemed to be the case this very evening. Midas lazily watched from his bed as Meowscles stumbled inside, locking the door behind him before crashing into the mattress. Midas smiled before reaching over to pet his love,

“Come up here,” He breathed, “You look exhausted.” Meowscles meowed, explaining that he’d just gotten out of the shower after a long day of working out. “That’s where you’ve been? I figured you went out with one of the squads.” Meowscles shook his head before laying on top of Midas, his head leaning into his shoulder. Midas shivered at the hot breath that had suddenly met with his neck. This incited a broken exhale from the agent. 

Meowscles looked up at his master, grinning at his reaction. They haven’t had much fun in a while, he figured to himself. Meowscles dipped back, this time kissing his neck in full motion. Midas gasped at the gesture, “This is what we’re doing tonight?” He squeaked as he lifted up his head, exposing more skin for Meowscles to devour. The light brushes of his teeth were enough to make Midas cum then and there. Oh, and those huge hands that were now at the waistline of his pyjama pants. He squirmed out of their clutches, needy for more,

“Mmm… Does the sight turn you on, Kitty?” Midas questioned, wiggling his hips a little before reaching out to grab whatever muscle he could on his lover’s chest. The feline nodded in response, moving his head to meet face to face with Midas. Hungrily, Midas grabbed the back of Meowscle’s head and brought him into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues mixed together, both lusting off of the taste of each other. Meowscles couldn’t help but grind weakly against Midas, his clothed cock creating friction that drove the other into madness. 

“Take off your shorts or I’ll rip them off myself,” Midas said in between deep breaths, reaching a hand down to cup the tent that had formed in Meowscle’s pants. Meowscles obliged hurriedly. God. His prick was enough to drive Midas into insanity, from the way it hung like a horse to the countless possibilities that he could endure. Midas sat up and pushed Meowscles down into the mattress,

“I never know where I want this most.” He uttered, “But tonight. Tonight I want to watch you cum as I ride that big cock of yours.” Meowscles mewled, clearly into that arrangement. Midas reached over to his desk and retrieved a condom, as well as some lube,

“I’d go all in, but I just need to prep.” 

“Nneooow…” Meowscles whimpered, watching as Midas fingered himself. The expression on his face was painted in all colours of arousal. His eyes barely open, chewing on the bottom of his lip. The little noises he made always got to the feline the most. Midas finished minutes later, three fingers coming out of his entrance with a pop. He rolled the condom he’d grabbed earlier onto Meowscle’s dick, drool already pooling in his mouth. Before he could fully sit down, he rubbed the tip of Meowscle’s prick against his opening, whimpering at the sensitive touch,

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He slid onto Meowscle’s cock, whining the way down. He waited until he was balls deep, leaning against Meowscle’s chest,

“So… Hot. You’re so fucking hot and big. I can feel every inch of you,” Midas praised in short whispers, “I’m going to make you cum like a good kitty.” Meowscles purred as Midas began to move his hips in up and down motions, 

“Mm, fuck. So full. So warm.” Midas moaned, picking up the pace. He could feel his cock aching, needing to be touched. “Touch me, Meowscles. Make me cum.” A large hand wrapped around his member, pumping it in rhythmic motions. Pure bliss was all he could feel in that moment. His stomach pooled, feeling himself nearing an orgasm. Midas gasped, sitting up as he came. He watched as some of his cum got on Meowscles’s face, but he didn’t care. Not at that moment. He grabbed back onto his dick, spilling what was left of his orgasm. Meowscles loved the way Midas’s face would scrunch up, mouth opened in such a wanton way. 

“You’re still hard…” Midas whimpered, moving down to remove the condom that was still on Meowscle’s cock. Before Meowscles could respond, Midas’s mouth was already working on his cock. He suckled at the head before taking as much as he could. He continued this for a while, relishing in the movements his love would make. Soon enough, Meowscles came with a cry, Midas licking every drop he could. His taste was intoxicating. The two heaved as euphoria took its leave after awhile. Meowscles turned awkwardly, cuddling against Midas.

\----

Midas normally wouldn’t let anyone into his room after midnight. After months of living around the base, the other agents became aware of both their colleague’s actions. It doesn’t help that they can be so fucking loud.


End file.
